Siernna's Life
by crazydolly66
Summary: siernna just started high school with her 3 best friends. They meet lili the pop of the high school and she hates Siernna cause she's pretter then her. now it's a battle through the pretty and the popular. my first bratz story Enjoy
1. Meet Siernna

Chapter 1- Meet Siernna 

Siernna is a regular girl.… with a lot of problems. Siernna has 3 best friends they do everything together. Siernna's life is all mixed up and crazy with enemies, friends, family, crushes and teachers to ruin it more. But Siernna is a strong girl who can get through things her way. So she lives with her mom, dad and her brother. One day, Siernna was in bed sleeping when her mom came and woke her up. Siernna was so sleepy and didn't get up. Her mom said,

"Siernna, get up it's the first day of school and you don't want to be late"

"yes I do because I don't even want to go to school" she said in a sleeply voice.

"don't make me get the bucket" the mom said in a mad voice. Siernna's eyes opened with fearand said,

"I'm up, I'm up just don't get the bucket"

"ok, get dressed and I'll wait for you in the car oh and good mourning"

"good mourning" After the crazy mourning, she got dressed. She wore a strip-less top with a gold belt. A mini skirt and stockings under and siliver heels. Her hair was in 2 loose ponytails. Siernna ran ddownstairs and ate an apple.

"hey mom the guys are coming so we can go together."

"ok, good luck"

"I'll need it" when her friends came she got in the car, said good mourning and it was very quiet. Well until Nikki said,

"it's the first day of high schooland we're freshman. I'm so so so scared" They all said,

"me too" When they got there it was bigger then they thought.

"the first day of high school will be a blast" Then they walked inside the school with style.


	2. The First Day of HS

Chapter 2

When they got inside they went to their lockers and talked. Well until the popular girl of the school came and ran everyone way. She stopped in front of the 3 friends and Nikki, Paris, and Ryan left leaving Siernna alone. Siernna was so so so scared. Lily looked at her and almost laughed.

"Hey loser, you must be the new girl"

"Yes" she answered in a scared voice but Lily don't care.

"Oh let me tell you about myself, I'm Lily and I hate new kids" Siernna wanted to ran home and cry into her pillow all day but she was scared Lily would make fun of her with the whole school with her so she stayed.

"Ok you can leave now but remember I'm always after you" and she walked away. So she walked away.


	3. Having Magical Powers

Chapter 3

While walking to class, Siernna was worried about running into Lily because she thought that meeting her was good for a school year. She finally reached her class but couldn't wait for the day to end. At the end of the day, Siernna was walking when the guys came. They stepped in front of her but she walked right through them. They looked at each other and made Ryan talk to her.

"Hey Siernna, what's wrong with you?" She was about to cry with angerer on the side.

"Ha, what's wrong?! What's wrong? You guys are wrong!! And I was so stupid to pick you guys as friends" and she walked away. Her mom was going out to plant flowers in the garden when Siernna ran into her arms with tires all around her eyes.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"My friends are wrong"

"Why?"

"They made me meet the popular of the school all alone"

"How do you know they did it on purpose?"

"Because they left me alone real friends would stay with me"

That's true but you should ask them for their opinions"

"Ok mom you always know what to say"

"I know now I have to go pick up your brother from school can you plant these flowers for me?"

"Sure" and her mom handed her a bucket of seeds and flower water (how ever you call it). When her mom left she walked outside and sat by the flowers in the back. She looked at them and said,

"Oh flowers if you can hear me you would feel my pain right now" then she waved her hands around the seeds then out-of-nowhere flowers came out. Siernna was shocked then she did it again to all the seeds and then flowers popped out of the holes. Siernna had no idea who that happened but loved it. But while she was walking to go inside her house a monster stopped in front of her. He said,

"Hello young fairy"

"Fairy yeah right if I can't get a guy I can't be a fairy"

"But you are you just saw how those flowers came out of nowhere with the waves of your hands"

"Yeah but…"

"Tomorrow I will come back to help you control your powers Flora" and he disappeared. Siernna looked all around but he was nowhere to be found. So she ran inside and into her room to find out more about this 'Flora' girl. When the page popped up all she saw was a cartoon. She read all about her and found that they had a lot alike and to be more worried she had powers that can make flowers grow like she did!


	4. The Winx Come

Chapter 4

The next day, Siernna was walking to school when a boy stepped in front of her.

"hello Flora"

"um are you that monster from yesterday?"

"yes in human kid shape"

"well I looked up Flora and yes we do have a lot in common but I'm not Flora please just leave me alone" they walked passed a dead flower and the boy stopped her.

"what now?"

"save the flower"

'OK" and she rolled her eyes. She turned to the flower and waved her hand around it and it came to life. That's when Ryan, Nikki, and Paris came.

"whoa dolly how did you do that?"

"well um" and she looked at the boy and he made a face that said 'don't say anything'

"well it was nothing bye" and she left.

Meanwhile

"Ms. Freagonda, Flora is on earth"

"ok you girls must confince her that she's a fairy and bring her here"

"yes"

"oh and bloom you must keep it secret"

"ok" and she changed into her enchantix with the others and left.

Meanwhile

Siernna was walking to the boy when she asked,

"hey do you have a name?"

"yes the call me Alex at home"

"ok Alex" In class, Siernna was seating with Alex and not her 'friends'. Then the teacher, Ms. Palmer, came in with 5 girls. They all looked so pretty but Ryan fall in love with the red headed girl and a blond. The blond was wearing a yellow top that tied around the neck, a brown skirt, and sandles with suns on it. Her hair was loose with a head-band. The red headed on was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with hearts, a blue mini skirt and long blue socks with strips and heel boots (short). Her hair was loose. The brown headed one was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, a mini skirt with stockings under and boots. Her hair was loose and curled. The first black headed one wore a strip-less top with jeans and sneakers. Her hair was long and in ponytails. The last black headed one was wearing short-sleeved shirt, a mini skirt with stocking under and short heel boots and her hair loose.

"students these are the 5 new girls in the school" everyone said,

"hey"

"hey"

"girls tell them about you" the red heaed one came up first.

"hello my name is Bloom and I'm 12" the blond one came up next.

"hey I'm Stella and I'm 16 and my sweet 16 was last week you all missed it"

"stella shut it"

"sorry"

"next" the first black headed one talked.

"hi I'm Musa and I'm 12 too and I love music better then anyone"

"hi I'm Layla and I'm 13"

"My name is Techna and I'm 13" After class, everyone walked outside. Siernna saw the girls and went to talk to them.

"hi I'm Siernna and it's nice to meet you"

"you too"

"hey do you know Alex?"

"yes"

"what?"

"yes"

"sorry" After school, Siernna walked the girls home. First Techna, then Layla, Musa, and lastly Stella. Siernna was talking with Bloom.

"so Bloom do you know a Flora girl from the winx club?"

"no"

"oh because Alex says that I may be Flora since we have a lot in common"

"werid"

"yeah"

"ok I'm here"

"bye Bloom see you tomorrow"

"you too"


	5. Her First Fight

Chapter 5

"Ms. Freagonda I found Flora she's a 15 year old girl named Siernna"

"Thank you Bloom"

"No problem" and she went to sleep. The next mourning, Bloom got dressed in her regular outfit. She ran outside and knocked on Siernna's house door. Her mom opened.

"Hello"

"Hi I'm Bloom Siernna's new friend. Is she here?"

"Yes please come in" Bloom walked in and sat down. Siernna came down stairs and her mom walked up to her.

"Siernna who is this?"

"Oh the new girl of the school we met yesterday we're now friends. Why?"

"She wants to talk to you. Bloom"

"Yes"

"Siernna is here"

"Thank you" and her mom walked away. Bloom toke Siernna by the arm and toke her into her room.

"What's wrong?"

"Try on this outfit"

"Ok" When Siernna tried it on she looked at the mirror and was amazed with it. She wore a pink short-sleeved shirt that looked Japanese, a skirt that with a pink tie around the side, and long pink socks and red heels. Her hair was loose and she had a bow tied around her neck with gold hoop earrings.

"I love it where did you get it?"

"Let's just say I know people"

"Ok let's go so I can show the ours" and she got her by the arm and toke her downstairs and out the door. They we're running when Bloom stopped. Siernna stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday I lied about not knowing Flora"

"I knew I had a feeling so what's up?"

"We're late right?"

"Yes so can we go?"

"Yes with magic"

"Yeah whatever"

"Come hold my hand and I show you magic" So Siernna walked over to Bloom and held her hand. Bloom said,

"TRANSPORTION!!!" and she moved her hand around them both and the disappeared but the bad part was that Lily saw everything and was recording it too. At school, the girls came out and they ran inside. They met with the others by the lockers. Siernna ran to the others. They turned around with shock.

"Guys you wouldn't believe this we used magic to get here"

"Really cause we walked" and they all looked at Bloom.

"What?'

"You know we're not allowed to use our magic here"

"You all have magic?"

"Yes" they all said. Outside the girls were walking around the back doing nothing. When a girl with white-out hair and a blue jumpsuit and heel boots came out of nowhere. The girls all got up and Siernna ran to shelter. The girls all yelled,

"MAGICAL WINX" and they all transformed. Siernna was shocked. They girls looked great (but Techna to her). Layla wore a lime green top that tied around her neck and went down to her lime green mini skirt, long lime green boots. Her hair was loose and curly. She had 3 bracelets, 2 on 1 arm and 1 on the other. Techna wore a jumpsuit, Musa wore a red dress and long red boots with her hair in 2 ponytails, Stella wore a strip-less orange top, orange short shorts, long orange boots, and her hair in two ponytails with a head-band, and Bloom wore a neck tied blue top, a blue mini skirt, short blue boots and her hair loose with a little gold crown on top. Bloom fired first, followed by Musa, Techna, Layla. But they were not strong enough for her. She iced everyone but Bloom. She toke her by the neck and throw her across the court. Siernna was so mad. She stepped out of her hiding place. Icy saw her and said,

"And you are?"

"Um there friend and I say you can't hurt them"

"Oh yeah" and she blasted ice at her. Siernna just put out her hand in front of her without looking. Then a flower shield came out and blocked it from hitting her. She put her hand down and looked at them. Icy was shocked and toke Bloom by the neck and asked,

"Wow is she?"

"Flora, the new and improved"

"Truly"

"Yes, Siernna say magical winx"

"Ok, MAGICAL WINX" She flew up and pink light went around her. After she had on a strip-less pink flower like dress, long pink gloves, short pink boots, a flower necklace, and her hair loose. She was still flying and looking at herself. Bloom had to scream at her to get her to look at her.

"Siernna when you dress like that your name is Flora ok"

"Yeah"

"Oh now you have the power over nature"

"Cool oh and before I forget" Siernna moved her hands around and then blew on them and light flowers went to trip Icy. But she broke free and disappeared.


	6. The Kidnapp

Chapter 6

The next day, Siernna was walking when Nikki came up to her.

"Hi"

"Have I been replaced by the new girls?"

"Why?"

"Since the day the accident happened you haven't talked to any of us"

"So"

"I'm so sorry but it's Paris that made us do that"

"Ok I'm so sorry too" Then Paris and Ryan ran to the girls.

"What happened? You sound tired"

"Because we are"

"So what's up?"

"We need to talk to Nikki"

"Sure bye Nick"

"Bye" and they ran off. Siernna was walking when Icy stepped in front of her but she was joined by 2 other witches.

"Hi it's you again maybe you didn't learn your lesson yesterday"

"No but you are" then the other witches walked behind her and toke her arms and legs and disappeared. At the end of the day, Bloom and the others were walking when the guys ran up to them. Nikki tipped Bloom's shoulder and she turned around.

"Hi"

"Hi I'm Nikki and this is Paris & Ryan" Ryan had he's eyes on Bloom. But she was shocked and toke Nikki by the arm.

"Hi why is he looking at me like that?"

"Because he likes you" and they walked back to the group. Ryan stepped up to her and asked,

"Hi Bloom, would you go on a date with me sometime?"

"Sure I would love too"

"Yes I mean thanks" But Bloom couldn't help but giggle at how he was acting. That's when Nikki remembered what she wanted to say.

"Bloom, Do you know where Siernna is?"

"No, Why?"

"She didn't come to school" She looked at the others with worried eyes and looked back at the others.

"But I think I do" and they all ran to Bloom's house.


	7. Saving Her Life

Chapter 7

At an old factory, Icy put Siernna down and frosted her to the wall.

"Oh dear fairy you can't fight up to the trix"

Meanwhile

"Guys I think the trix toke Siernna because she's new and doesn't know how to use her powers"

"True do you know where she is?"

"Yeah at the old factory down the street"

"Ok, MAGICAL WINX!!!" and they flew away.

At the old factory

The trix were going to leave when Bloom blasted them down. Icy got up and said,

"What?"

"Where's Flora?"

"Right over there" and she pointed to Siernna/Flora. Bloom went over to here but was being blasted by Icy. Stella blasted Icy with a ray of sunshine and melted her down a little. Then she flew over to Bloom, unfrosted her and they both flew to Flora. Bloom gave Stella the signal to shot then she shoted and unfrosted Flora but before they could leave they had to fight Icy. After the fight the girls all left.


	8. Fairy Love

Chapter 8

It's been a month and Siernna is in her room on her laptop reading her emails. Then she got an email from Bloom it said,

'Hey Siernna,

Come over to my house I want to take you somewhere oh and pack your suitcase it's long

Bloom ' Siernna thought

"What can this be about" and packed her suitcase. While she was walking out the door she almost fell. At Bloom's house, she went to her room. Bloom was putting down a carpet. Siernna was thinking,

"What the hell is this about now?"

"Hi Bloom, where we going?"

"In here" and she pointed to the carpet.

"What it's just a carpet?"

"No it's Alfea College for Fairies"

"Whoa" and they both jumped in but Siernna fell on her butt.

"Ouch that hurts"

"When I said jump I didn't mean to jump"

"You should've told me before I jumped"

"Come let me show you to the principal of the school Ms. Freconda"

"Ok" and they walked to the main office. In the main office Bloom told Siernna to wait outside. While she was waiting 2 boys came up to her. Siernna was staring at a boy with his hair in a loose side ponytail.

"Hi, are you new?"

"Yes Bloom says that I'm the new Flora but my real name is Siernna"

"Well hello Flora" and he kissed her hand. Siernna blushed. That's when Bloom came out and the first person she saw was Sky. She ran to him and hugged him. That's when she saw Heila holding Siernna's hand.

"I see you met Heila"

"That's your name?"

"Yeah"

"It's cute"

"Thanks" and she smiled deeply.

"Siernna let's go inside Ms. Freconda wants to meet you"

"Ok"

"Oh and before I forget this is Sky"

"Like the blue sky"

"Thanks"

"Let's go" and she toke her away. Sky looked at Heila.

"What"

"I know you love the new Flora"

"Well kind of"

"Well now you have to hope for the best"

In the office

"Miss Freconda she's here"

"Ok bring her in" Siernna walked in with Bloom and sat down next top Bloom. Ms. Freconda walked over to Siernna and looked at her.

"Have you got your powers?"

"I guess"

"Ok show me bring this flower back to life. Siernna put her hand over it and it came to life.

"Our Flora has came back to us, ok you will now be living here and going to school too"

"Where's her room?"

"She will be rooming with you"

"Great, come on like me help you unpack in our room" and they ran out and ran into the boys.

"Did you guys hear everything?"

"Yes"

"It's great to know that's she's staying here" The week after, Flora was outside reading a book when a piece of paper fell over her head. She opened it and it had a drawn picture of her. She looked around and saw no one then hugged the picture and thought she was in love.


	9. Forgivness

Chapter 9

That same day, she was in her room making more flowers when Stella came in. Flora was shocked when she came in.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, why?"

"The guys are having a party for the new girl"

"Who me?"

"Duh, so dress up you have to look your best"

"Ok but you have to get out"

"Fine" Flora walked to her closet and looked through it until she found the perfect outfit and put it on. She had on a long sleeved purple jacket like shirt, jeans with flowers on it and a shine blue belt, long golden yellow boots, long gold earrings, a hat and her hair loose. She walked to the mirror and turned around and around. Bloom came in and saw Flora's outfit.

"Wow I never saw an outfit like that"

"It's one of my outfits from earth"

"Do you have one for me?"

"Sure" Flora walked to her closest and toke of the perfect outfit for Bloom. Bloom put on the outfit and fell in love with it. She wore a long-sleeved dress with a heart belt, blue gloves and heels. Her hair was loose and she had silver heart earrings.

"I love it"

"Thanks" Then there was a sound outside and Bloom went to see what it was.

"What is it?"

"The guys are here to take us to Red Fountain for your party" and she toke her by the arm and they ran outside to the guys. All the girls were outside with the guys until they put their eyes on the girls. Sky looked at Helia.

"What?"

"Let's go talk to them" and they walked to the girls.

'Hi Flora you look great"

"Um thanks you do too" They all got on the ship and were on there way to Red Fountain. At the party, Flora was sitting when Layla came up to her.

"Hi Layla"

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing" That's when Stella went to the dj and said,

"Hi can you play this track 6"

"Ok" That's when they played Flora's favorite song. Layla toke her by the arm and pushed her to Helia who was as confused as her.

"What's happening?"

"I have no idea, why don't we dance?"

"I thought you was a artist not a dancer"

"And I thought you were a flower fairy not a dancer"

"Nice comeback"

"Thanks, so are we going to dance or talk?"

"Dance" and they started to dance. The Winx & Guys were watching them when Flora's phone rung. Flora looked at the caller I.D and gasped.

"What?"

"He's calling"

"Who?"

"This boy I really liked on Earth, I'm so sorry Helia but I have to answer this"

"Um ok" and she ran away to answer the call.

"Hello"

"Hi it's Andrew"

"Hi Andrew"

"Would you like to hang out some time?"

"Um I don't know I have to think about it"

"Ok call me when you have your answer"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye" and they both hung up. When she turned around Bloom & Stella were behind her.

"What did I do?"

"You ditched Helia for him"

"It was Andrew the cutest and hottest boy in my school"

"but in the middle of your dance with Helia"

"But I…" but before they could answer she ran away. Bloom looked angry at Stella.

"What?"

"You made her cry"

"So she left Helia"

"But she's still getting used to this and still has feelings for him"

"But"

"Let's talk to her" In her room, Flora was cry in her pillow while think about what Stella said.

"She's right I could have called him back not leave Helia. That's when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to see someone she thought hated her….Helia!!

"Can I come in?"

"Um sure" he came in and sat on her bed and Flora sat next to him.

"Why did you come?"

"What do you mean?"

"I left you alone in the middle of our dance"

"So"

"I thought you would be really mad at me"

"I'm mad but not at you"

"Then way are you mad"

"At the boy"

"Why"

"He called at that time"

"So you're not mad at me"

'I could never be mad at you"

"That's sweet" and they hugged. Bloom came in with Stella screamed till they saw them.

"I should go"

"Um ok" and Helia left. The girls sat next to her.

"Hi Flora Helia left you a gift" and she handed her a rose.

"How sweet"

"What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"How to forgive and forget" and she saw Helia walk outside.


	10. Problems

Chapter 10

Back on earth, Paris was walking when she saw Andrew walking over to her. She fixed her hair, cleaned her outfit off then looked up and right there Andrew was right in front of her. She almost fainted but was able to stay up.

"Hi Andrew"

"Hi Paris, what are you doing now?"

"Nothing and you?"

"Nothing, would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure how about tomorrow after school we could go to a Jack's Café?"

"That's cool with me"

"Okay bye" and she walked off. When she got to Nikki's house, she ran to her room. Nikki was in her room laying on her listening to her I-pod. Paris went to her and shakes her until she could hear her.

"What?"

"Guess what"

"What"

"Andrew asked me out" Nikki raised her eyebrow.

"Ok not a date but to hang out"

"Wicked, we have to tell Siernna" Nikki got her phone and dialed Siernna's number. At Alfea, Flora was dreaming. In her dream she was dreaming that she was with Helia walking down a path holding hands but then out of nowhere Andrew came out. Flora ran to him and kissed him. But Helia was there and was going to cry. Then she walked to him to make him better but Andrew was mad. She was in the middle of everything but then a light went around her and she flew up then when she got down she had to make up her mind. Then she heard a voice, a voice like Layla's. When she opened her eyes Layla was there.

"Hey are you ok? We heard you scaring from Stella's room"

"Whoa I was having a nightmare"

"What Happened?"

"You know how I talk about Andrew a lot and how I hang with Helia too?"

"Yeah"

"My nightmare about had to choose only one then a light came over me" then her phone rung.

"Hello"

"Siernna I'm got to talk to Andrew and he asked me to hang out and I didn't faint once"

"Awesome congratz"

"Thanks I have to go Nikki's taking me shopping"

"Ok good luck"

"Thanks" and they hung up. Flora started to cry. Layla was confused but comforted her.

"What's wrong now?"

"My bff is going out with my crush."

"Don't worry"

"Ok I should get dressed I still have searching to do" She was ready but Layla blocked her path.

"What"

"Where are you going?"

"To search for Helia"

"Why"

"I want to tell him something"

"That you like him"

"You know"

"You leave a lot of clues behind"

"Yeah"

At Red Fountain

"So Helia have you called her yet"

"No why"

"Because I know you like Flora"

"Will kind of" But right now was when Icy came.

"Hello boys"

"ICY"

"That's my name" and she froze Sky to the wall and kidnapped Helia. When Brandon came he saw Sky frozen to the wall but no Helia. So he called the winx. The winx got there in their winx transformation.

"What's wrong?"

"Sky is out cold seriously & Helia is gone" Flora's eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry Flora"

"I'm ok" but everyone knew she wasn't. Bloom went to Sky and unfroze him. Then he fell to the floor.

"SKY SKY Are you ok?"

"Yeah but Helia was kidnapped by Icy"

"I should've knew"

"Don't worry Flora we are going to get him back" Back at Alfea, the girls were at lunch and Flora was taking a walk, then her phone rung.

"Hello"

"Hi it's Nikki"

"Hi Nikki what's wrong?"

"Paris is upset"

"Oh great what I needed"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing but why is she upset"

"Her mom wouldn't let her go on her hang out with him without us but she wants to go alone"

"Then tell her if she wants to go then we have to go too"

"Ok"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow after school at Jake's Café"

"Ok I'll meet you at the school"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

"Oh men I was going to help the girls save Helia" so she called Layla. At the lunchroom.

"So I was like oh my gosh and she was like oh no you didn't"

"Wow"

"Very interesting"

"Yeah what they said" 'ring ring' went Layla's phone.

"Hello Layla's here"

"Hi layla can you put me on speakerphone"

"Sure" then she pushed the speaker button.

"I have a problem"

"What's wrong?"

"My friend Paris from earth wants to hang out with Andrew but her mom wouldn't let her go without me and my other friend Nikki"

"Oh so…"

"If she wants to go I have to go but I also have to help you search for Helia"

"No problem you go and we search and you come back call us and we'll tell you where to go"

"Great thanks you guys are the best"

"Ok bye have fun"

"You too" and they hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi it's Crazydolly66 i'm sorry it's so long but i hope you enjoy and yes it's my first time doing this


	11. Getting Ready

Chapter 11

Back on Earth, Paris's house.

Siernna was running to her room. She knocked on her door and Nikki opened.

"Hi where have you been?"

"Busy. Very busy. So do you have your outfits ready?"

"Yeah what about you"

"No I had no time to go shopping"

"Will you're at luck we did shopping for you" Paris pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a neck-stripped dress top that was purple, and a pair of silver shiny slippers.

"Wow that looks hot but Paris is the one with the so called date/hang out"

"I know that's why my outfit is better." Then Paris pulled out from a bag a strip-less dress that was pink and went 5 inches from her knees, and pink heels.

"Wow now that's hot"

"Thanks"

"What about you Nikki?"

"mine is cute" She pulled out a short sleeved top that was white with a sleeve-less top on top that was shiny black, a mini skirt that was red and had a puff white bottom and a belt with little silver circles, and a pair of red heel boots.

"Now that's cute too"

"Ok let's change" After they all changed, they needed jewelry and to do their hair. Finally, Siernna had on a pair of hoop earrings with a pink flower on the end, a gold bracelet on one arm, and a gold necklace with a flower in the middle, and her hair was down with a silver headband. Paris had on heart earrings and necklace and her hair was curled. Finally, Nikki had on silver bracelets (3), silver earrings and her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs out.

"Ok girls were ready"

"YEAH"


	12. What a Heartbreak!

Chapter 12

At Jake's Café, the girls were talking and waiting for Andrew. Then we walked through the doors and walked to the girls.

"Hi ladies"

"Hi Andrew"

"You all look…. Wow"

"Thanks" then the y looked at each other and laughed. Half an hour passed and they were still talking. Until Andrew asked Sienna if he could talk to her. At the corner away from the girls Andrew said,

"So Siernna you single?"

"Yes...what why are you asking?"

"Because I was hoping if you would go out with me" She was speechless. But she good enough to slap him and storm off but she didn't go far because he toke her by the arm and twirled her around.

"What do you want?"

"You are going nowhere"

"Why"

"Cause I know you're going to tell your little friends"

"So"

"And for the slap you have to give me something back"

"No I don't so let me go"

"Nope" and he kissed her. Siernna tried to make him let her go but he was too strong. Back at the table.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know you should go look for them"

"Good idea" So she went around the store until she saw them kissing. Paris was going to cry.

"How could you Siernna & Andrew" Andrew finally let her go and she slapped him again.

"Siernna what's your problem"

"Nothing you're the one who likes me and not Paris and the one who forced me into the kiss"

"Is that true Andrew"

"No you know I like you cause if I liked her I would've asked her and not you" Paris was in the middle like Siernna was then said,

"Come on Andrew let's finish our date"

"What you pick a crush over your best friend"

"Yes and we're no longer best friends" and they walked off. Back at Siernna's house, she was in her room looking at herself then saw the picture of them together and started to cry. Then her phone had rung. She checked the caller I.D number. It said Layla. So she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hi Flora wait you don't sound like yourself"

"I and my best friend Paris are no longer best friends because of this boy"

"Tell me everything"

"Ok so remember yesterday I said I had to go to a hang out"

"Yeah"

"So Andrew wanted to talk to me but guess about what"

"What"

"Me cause he said he liked me then kissed me by force"

"Omg and "

"And then Paris saw us and toke the backstabber over me"

"Ouch"

"I know if only Helia was here"

"Oh yeah we found him he was in a frozen place"

"Oh my gosh when can I see him"

"Tomorrow"

"Great thanks"

The next day, she wore the same outfit then went to Alfea. At Alfea, flora went running to the nurse's office to see Helia. When she got there Helia was drinking some medicine until he saw Flora.

"Come in"

"Thanks" and she walked in and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I and my best friend are no longer best friends"

"How"

"Let's say long story short its Andrew's fault"

"So you met the real boy"

"Yeah and he's a jerk you're better then that"

"I'm better"

"_Whoa did I say that out loud_, _if he heard me what if he finds out my secret would be out and omg he's looking at me crazy I should go back to realty"_

"Are you ok"

"Yeah"

"Would you like to hang out with me after I get better?"

"I would love too"

"_Yes he asked me out. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH back to the real world Flora"_


	13. The Approval

chapter 13-

Flora came back to reality just in time cause Helia was about to shake her to death.

"Flora are you ok?"

"yeah why?"

"you looked worried"

"sorry daydreamin'" Flora got up whne Helia held her arm.

"what's wrong?"

"you never answered my question" I was shocked. I remebered I was daydreamin' when he asked me.

"yeah"

"you don't remember"

"no" I toke out my best sorry smiled. He smiled back.

"it's ok, i asked if you would like to hang out when I get out"

"I would love too"

"ok at 8 on Saturday"

"cool" I walked out the door and to my dorm room. 


	14. Friends and Life

chapter 14-

As I walked to my dorm room, i thought about the date/hang out. Then as she walked in, she saw Bloom playing with Kiko.

"hi Bloom"

"hi Flora where have you been?"

"checkin up on Helia"

"really"

"ok, he asked me to hang out when he came out on saturday at 8"

"congratz"

"thanks" Then a bell rung.

"classes?"

"yeah, what do you have now?"

"Fairy History, you?"

"me too let's go together"

"cool" 


	15. The Video

chapter 15-

(Back at Earth)

Lily was watching the video she got of Bloom and Siernna when it was Bloom's 2nd day of school. She was shocked.

"oh my gosh, Bloom's a fairy" She toke out her cell and dialed Ciara's number.

"hello"

"hi CiCi"

"hi Lil, what's up?"

"come to my house QUICKI have something to show you"

"k" and she hung up. Lily just sat there making a movie with the shot she got. Then Ciara walked through the door rushing. Her floopy white long sleeved dress moved around.

"what?"

"look at this!!" Ciara walked over to the shot. She was shocked with what she saw.

"no way, you're making this all up"

"nope, truths"

"put it on youtube"

"already did, by tomorrow I'm gonna have 2,000 viewers"

"cool" Ciara giggled. then she remembered something.

"what about Andrew? Did he get the girls separted?"

"totoally"

"great" the both laughed. 


	16. The Edvidnce

Chapter 16-

The next day at school, Paris walked with Andrew inside. Then her phone rung. She answered.

"hello" Paris said

"come to the back of the school That's mr. Johnson's room" Then they hung up.

"who was that?"

"I don't know but I have to meet them in Mr. Johnson's room"

"that's the most horrible room in the whole school"

"I know but I have too"

"luck"

"thanks" Paris kissed him and slowly walked to the end of the school. 30 mins later she was there.

"hello"

"hello Paris or should I say bff to a fairies bff" Ciara and Lily walked out.

"what are you two losers talkin about?"

"you can't lie to evidence" Lily smarked waving the video around. Inside the class, Paris watched in shock as Bloom and Siernna magically disappered.

"that's all a lie"

"noooo cause we can't make a video like that"

"true"

"so all you have to do is do something for us"

"I don't care if you tell the world cause me and Siernna are no longer bffs"

"anyway where is she?"

"do I look like I know or care?" Paris walked off.


	17. The solver

Chapter 17-

(In Alfea)

Bloom and Flora giggled as they walked to the yard. But then Flora's phone rung.

"hello"

"Siernna, where are you?"

"Ryan, what's wrong?"

"come back to the school, rumors are going around saying that you and Bloom are faries"

"omg I'm so there meet me and her infront of the school"

"ok" Then I hung up.

"what's up?"

"I think they know that we're faries so we have to stop it"

"oh no let's go" The girls ran to find Stella so she can take them to Earth.

(On Earth)

Ryan was walking around waiting for the girls. then out of nowhere Siernna hugged him.

"your back!!!"

"yeah, it's good to see you again" They were staring into each others eyes until Bloom stopped them.

"remember the plan"

"oh who started it?"

"Ciara and Lily but they told Paris"

"what happened?"

"she said she didn't care so they started streading the secret"

"oh no"

"let's go!!" They ran into the school.


	18. The Fight

Chapter 18-

Bloom and Siernna ran into the school searching for Paris, Ciara and Lily.  
Then they bumped into Paris.

"Paris we need to talk!!"

"no"

"now!!"

"whatev" They walked out the school.

"what's your problem?"

"you are"

"what?"

"Bloom go look for Ciara and Lily We need private" Bloom walked off.

"your acting like a B***h!!"

"WHAT!!!"

"ever since you believed that backstabbing boyfreind of yours you're acting like that and I don't like it. I'm sick of it"

"it's not my prob that you were the backstabber"

"no look go back to the moment you saw us kissing"

"ok now what"

"who do you see enjoying the kiss"

"Andrew" she said dropping her head.

"you see Andrew has been using you all along" She didn't say anything but she did hug me. Bloom came back was Ciara and Lily.

"what the f*** is wrong with you?"

"why?"

"you made us break our friendship"

"so?"

"and you told a lie"

"no it's true"

"yeah yeah" it toke a while to convice everyone is was fake and just a magic trick. 


	19. The End

chap 19-

So now everything is back to normal. Ryan, Nikki (came back from vaction), Paris and me are besties again. Just how I missed it. But the best part is that me and Helia are dating. He asked me out!!!!!!! and to be his girlfriend!!! Of course i said yes!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Love ya

Siernna(the luckest girl in the universe) XP 


End file.
